Hanakotoba
is the opening song for Heroes' Chapter. The song is performed by the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, consisting of Terui Haruka, Mimori Suzuko, Uchiyama Yumi, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Nagatsuma Juri, and Kana Hanazawa, (voice actors for Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Inubozaki Fu, Inubozaki Itsuki, Miyoshi Karin, and Nogi Sonoko, respectively. Track Listing #Hanakotoba #Yusha-tachi no Lullaby #Hanakotoba #Yusha-tachi no Lullaby Opening NC 1080p YuYuYu Yuusha no Shou Opening Hanakotoba Flower Language|First version Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Yuusha no Shou Version 2|Episode 5 Version Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Yuusha no Shou - OP Opening (Ep. 6 ver.)|Episode 6 Version Lyrics Kanji= 言葉にならないキミのこの声を聞いた気がした どんな秘密 胸に抱えているの 水辺に影 ひとつ浮かべた思い あの日なにも 声をかけられなくて 細い背中 消えそうだった ああ 今 走り出せば (動き出した刻) キミに追いつくかな (揺るぎない瞳) 未来に結いつけた (その糸を) 決してその糸を離さないで 花降る 寂寞の中 花散る まだその前に キミは独りなんかじゃないよと この光を届けに行く だから... ぽつりキミは涙 落としていたね 丸いしずく 土に染み込まなくて 雨になって ずっと降り続いてる この心を濡らしている ああ 息 できなくても (泳げなくっても) もっと潜っていく (毒をかきわけて) 手探りで辿った (キミの手を) 決してキミの手を離さないよ 花咲く 一瞬の声 花舞う 風に乗せたの この手のひらに ふわり香る 懐かしい日のキミの名残り 淡い ああ 今 走り出せば (動き出した刻) キミに追いつくけた (その糸を) 決してその糸をはなを離さないで 花降る 寂寞の中 花散る まだその前に キミは独りなんかじゃないよと この光を届けに行く だから 花咲く 一瞬の声 花舞う 風に乗せたの この手のひらに ふわり香る 懐かしい日のキミの名残り 淡い 最後のひとひら繋ぎとめて もう少しだけ ああ |-| Romaji= Kotoba ni naranai kimi no koe o kiita ki ga shita donna himitsu mune ni kakaete iru no mizube ni kage hitotsu ukabeta omoi ano hi nanimo koe o kakerarenakute hosoi senaka kie sou datta aa ima hashiridaseba (ugokidashita toki) kimi ni oitsuku kana (yuruginai hitomi) mirai ni yuitsuketa (sono ito o) kesshite sono ito o hanasanai de hana furu sekibaku no naka hana chiru mada sono mae ni kimi wa hitori nanka janai yo to kono hikari o todoke ni yuku dakara… potsuri kimi wa namida otoshite ita ne marui shizuku tsuchi ni shimikoma nakute ame ni natte zutto furitsuzuiteru kono kokoro o nurashite iru aa iki dekinakute mo (oyoge nakutte mo) motto mogutte yuku (doku o kakiwakete) tesaguri de tadotta　(kimi no te o) kesshite kimi no te o hanasanai yo hana saku hitotoki no koe hana mau kaze ni noseta no kono tenohira ni fuwari kaoru natsukashii hi no kimi no nagori awai aa ima hashiridaseba (ugokidashita toki) kimi ni oitsuku kana (yuruginai hitomi) mirai ni yuitsuketa 　(sono ito o) kesshite sono ito o hanasanai de hana furu sekibaku no naka hana chiru mada sono mae ni kimi wa hitori nanka janai yo to kono hikari o todoke ni yuku dakara hana saku hitotoki no koe hana mau kaze ni noseta no kono tenohira ni fuwari kaoru natsukashii hi no kimi no nagori awai saigo no hito hiratsunagi tomete mou sukoshi dake Ah |-| English= I felt like I heard your wordless voice What secrets are you hiding deep inside A memory you recalled at the waterfront I couldn't call you out that day As it seemed your slender frame was about to disappear Ah, if I started running right now (The moment you started moving) Maybe I could still catch up with you (With unwavering eyes) I’ll never let go (Of that string) Of the string that is tied to the future Before the flowers fall And scatter in desolation To let you know you're not alone I will deliver this light, so... Tears quietly stream down your face And without soaking into the soil, The round drops turn into rain and never cease to fall onto this heart Ah, even if I can’t breathe (Even if you can’t swim) I’ll dive deeper (Push through the evil) I’ll never let go (Of your hand) Of your hand that I finally got a hold of Flowers bloom, a moment’s voice Flowers flutter, carried on the wind A faint smell lingers in the palms of these hands A trace that you were there, on this day so dear to me, fading away Ah, if I started running right now (The moment you started moving) Maybe I could still catch up with you (With unwavering eyes) I’ll never let go (Of that string) Of the string that is tied to the future Before the flowers fall And scatter in desolation To let you know you're not alone I will deliver this light, so Flowers bloom, a moment’s voice Flowers flutter, carried on the wind A faint smell lingers in the palms of these hands A trace that you were there, on this day so dear to me, fading away Just a little more until the last petal is safe, ah |-| Navigation Category:Music